Fusionshipping: First and Last
by LokiHetfield
Summary: After finding out what it is about the Slyfer Zane really likes, Christmas rolls around and so does the mistletoe. -Lokitty
1. Chapter 1

**Holidays are fun with Jaden (Judai) and Zane! –Lokitty**

**Mini Summary! After finding out what it is about the Slyfer Zane really likes, Christmas rolls around and so does the mistletoe.**

**Fusionshipping: First and Last**

**Something About You**

**Zane's POV**

I don't know what it is about the slacker, but he fascinates me, and I will find out why. But for now I'm stuck in class watching him nap, while Crawler yells at some other Slyfer. When class was over Jaden still didn't wake up so I walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Jaden, class is over," he yawned and sat up, stretching.

"Oh hey Zane, what's up?"

"Class is over," he smirked.

"Aw, I was having such a good nap!" I smirked and turned to go, "Wait you're going already?"

"Well I have another class to get to,"

"Aw, well I'll see you around then!" he ran off waving. I headed to my next class wondering about Jaden and why he's always so happy.

I was down at the docks watching the waves when Jaden ran over and tried to use me as a shield from Syrus and Chumly who were shooting water guns. I got soaked and Jaden was laughing his head off. I glared at Syrus and Chumly who ran off quickly then glared at Jaden, who kept laughing.

"Jaden, you owe me an explanation," he kept laughing but stood.

"Sorry…it was me against them but they stole my water gun! And you're tall so it made sense, you know, at the time. If you want you could dry off in our dorm, since its closest," I nodded and followed him to the dorms, he was very enthusiastic. After I toweled off Jaden shoved a water gun in my hands.

"Why are you giving me this?" he smirked.

"So we can be a team! Besides, you're tall so that gives you an advantage, somehow," I didn't argue. He looked so happy, I didn't want to disappoint him.

It was dark by the time got back to his dorm, but we made it in time for dinner. I tried to go back to my dorm but Jaden wouldn't let me leave so I stayed and ate. It wasn't the same as what we got in the Obelisk dorm, but it was decent enough. Syrus was obviously confused as to why I stuck around and honestly I didn't fully know myself, but I was beginning to figure it out.

After dinner they headed up to their room but I stopped Jaden.

"Tomorrow you have dinner with me, at my dorm,"

"Ha alright!" I smiled and he went up to his room. Something about him was unique, and I liked that, I liked him.

Jaden was a few minutes late to dinner, which didn't surprise me, but he was totally fine with being late. I normally sat alone, so we got some strange looks when everybody noticed I was sitting with a Slyfer. Jaden didn't seem to mind though, he just smiled at everybody and ate more than I expected.

"How do you fit that much food in your stomach?" he smirked and ate some more.

"I just do, I love food. So I've been meaning to ask you something. How come you like, watch me sleep in class? I doubt it's entertaining…"

"Wait, how did you…?" he smirked.

"Alexis told me," I needed to have a serious discussion with that girl…

"Maybe we should talk about this in my room, rather that out here," he nodded and followed me to my room after we finished eating. He jumped onto the bed and waited for me to sit.

"So what's up?" I sighed and sat next to him.

"Don't laugh at me," he smirked.

"I won't, I promise,"

"Alright, I watch you because you fascinate me, and I like you," he took a moment to figure out exactly what I meant before saying anything.  
"Really? Cause I really like you too,"

"You do?" he nodded and I smiled, "Well that's a relief," he laughed and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Any chance you'll let me spend the night? Cause your bed is super comfy…" I smirked and kissed his forehead.

"Of course," he smiled and crawled under the covers happily. I took off my jacket and crawled under them and pulled him close. "Goodnight Jaden," he snuggled up against me.

"Goodnight Zane, thanks for everything," I smiled.

"Anything,"

The next morning was a Saturday so we slept until noon in each other's arms. I would have liked to just sleep the day away, but Jaden's stomach commanded him to wake up, as he put it. So, reluctantly, I got out of bed and we went down to the Obelisk cafeteria to eat breakfast, well lunch. Very few people were around so we didn't really get any strange looks.

"So I was thinking that I should just move in with you," I laughed and Jaden smirked, "Aw come on! I'm a great roommate!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I don't doubt that, but we would get in trouble," he whined but just kept eating. I walked him back to his dorm afterwards and started thinking to myself about us. My boyfriend was Jaden Yuki, the hyper active Slyfer who, aside from losing to me, has yet to lose a duel. As I walked back to the Obelisk dorm I smirked to myself, this was going to be a very interesting relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas!**

**Jaden's POV**

When Zane and I started dating it was only two weeks before Christmas! Now it's only a few days away and I don't know what to get him. He's defiantly more open and expressive around me but that hasn't really helped me figure out what I should get him. I was lying outside under a tree thinking when Syrus came over.

"Hey Jay, aren't you cold? I'm freezing!" I laughed and sat up.

"Well ya sure I am! But I love sitting outside. Hey Sy, do you think you could help me with something?" I just realized that he was shivering.

"Sure, but do you think we could go inside? You know, in the warmth," I laughed and stood up.

"Race ya!" I ran off followed by Syrus, I still won. We sat on the floor of the room and he wrapped a blanket around himself.

"So what do you need help with?" I flopped back.

"Your brother's hard to shop for. I have no idea what to get him! And I'm running out of time!" Sy laughed and I sat up, "I'm serious!"

"I know, and I may not be super close to him or anything, but I know what you could get him, well kinda," I watched him expectantly, "You don't have to get him any specific, as long as it means something to you it'll mean something to you. You know he asked me the same thing about what to get you,"

"Wait, really? What'd you tell him?" he just laughed.

"Well I can't tell you that! It's a surprise," I whined and flopped back again. "You should make him a cake. I know he's not exactly sweets guy but you make really good cake," I jumped up.

"Ya! He'd love my cake!" Sy laughed.

"I'm sure he would; now you need to get to work on his present,"

"Oh right…" I sat back down and thought hard. This was way too hard wait I've got it! "I gotta run Sy!" I ran out and heard him yell after me.

"Where are you going!?" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"To get his present!" I ran as fast as I could.

It was really difficult to actually get his present to the island in time, and I actually got it the day before Christmas but at least I got it! I was busy wrapping it when Sy came in holding his a present.

"Hey Sy, who's that for?" he smiled shyly.

"Alexis, I was going to put it under the tree and thought yours would be wrapped too,"

"I'm just about, done!" I held it up proudly and stood up. Most people left for Christmas vacation so all of our present were at the Obelisk dorm under their huge tree, and we were planning on spending the evening and possibly the night hanging out by the fire. Since Crowler wasn't around nobody could get mad at a couple Slyfer's hanging out at the blue dorms. I put on a scarf and a Santa hat then followed Sy to the Obelisk dorm. It hadn't snowed any yet but I'm sure it was going to! Zane, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz were already sitting by the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate, (Chumly went home for Xmas). We put our present under the tree and Zane pulled me into his lap before I could get some hot chocolate of my own.

"I was getting worried you weren't coming,"

"I had to wrap my present!" I grabbed his mug and drank. He just smirked and kissed the top of my head. Sy was talking with Alexis and Bastion while Chazz was staring at the fire. "Hey Chazz? I'm sorry your girlfriend couldn't be here," she had gone home for Christmas. She was a very shy Obelisk blue student, but Chazz treated her like she was his entire world, so I can only imagine how he feels right now.

"I don't want your pity slacker," Zane wrapped his arms around my waist and glared at Chazz.

"He was being nice, and you could be nice too Chazz, it is Christmas eve," Chazz snorted but didn't comment. I was starting to fall asleep a couple hours later and Zane said we should all call it a night, so we got out our sleeping bags and slept by the fire. Zane and I shared so I could snuggle with him, I didn't mind the extra heat at all.

The next morning I was up first and I shook everybody awake.

"Come on guys! I wanna open presents!" Chazz groaned and Zane laughed at me.

"You're cute when you're impatient," I blushed and everyone else finally got up. We sorted through all the presents and decided we would take turns opening them. Bastion got to go first, then Chazz, then Alexis who loved the necklace Sy got for her, then Sy, then me! I couldn't wait any longer so I started ripping open my presents. Chazz actually got me some really cool rare cards, Alexis got me a stuffed Winged Kuriboh, Bastion got me some chocolate coated English muffins, and Sy got me a new card signed by Yugi Moto, the King of Games! I saved Zane's for last because it was the most special and I was really excited to see what he got me. It was in a small box and it was, amazing. It was a Winged Kuriboh pendant that had little jewels for the eyes.

"Thank you Zane, I love it," he smiled and kissed me.

"Anything," I blushed and handed him my present for him. He opened it and smiled, he looked really happy. I got him a statue of Cyber End Dragon that had diamond eyes, it has about a foot tall. "Jaden, it's amazing. Where did you get it?" I shrugged.

"Somewhere," he pulled me close and kissed me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Anything," this Christmas couldn't have gotten any better.

Later that day we were playing Twister and I needed a snack, and Zane decided to follow me. When we came back out we went through the door together and Alexis smiled.

"Caught under the mistletoe boys," I blushed and Zane pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Jaden," I smiled and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Zane,"


End file.
